robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars/Semi-Final 2
Semi-Final 2 of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars was the second of two Semi-Finals which determined the Grand Finalists of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars. Each Semi-Final had three initial battles, with a Losers Melee to decide which defeated robot would receive a second chance. The three first round winners and the winner of the Losers Melee would then pair off to decide which two robots would progress to the Grand Final. The episode featuring Semi-Final 2 was originally broadcast on October 3, 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on February 28, 2003 on BBC Two. Competitors Veterans ) |image= |weight=96kg |dimensions=0.50 x 0.73 x 0.93m |power=2 x 750W electric motors |weapons=Spiked CO2 gas ram flipper |strengths=Indestructable |weaknesses=None! |from=Brighton in East Sussex |team=Joe Watts, Ian Watts & Ellie Watts }} ) |image= |weight=100kg |dimensions=0.60 x 1.30 x 0.80m |power=2 x 750W motors |weapons=Axe |strengths=Powerful axe |weaknesses=Uni-directional weaponry |from=From Deal in Kent |team=Elliot Smart, Chris Hall & Paul Tolliday }} ) |image= |weight=100kg |dimensions=0.47 x 1.22 x 0.74m |power=2 x 750W electric motors |weapons=Flywheel |strengths=Destructive weapon |weaknesses=Low pushing power |from=From Banbury in Oxfordshire |team=Dave Rose, Derek Rose & Ken Rose }} ) |image= |weight=92kg |dimensions=0.60 x 1.16 x 0.80m |power=1 x 1.4KW motor |weapons=Giant flipper |strengths=Speed & power |weaknesses=Slow responses |from=East Tilbury in Essex |team=Darren Hayden-Ball & Luke Jackman }} ) |image= |weight=99kg |dimensions=0.50 x 1.25 x 1.05m |power=2 x 1000W electric motors |weapons=Double-headed axe |strengths=Strong armour |weaknesses=Unpredictable |from=Oxford in Oxfordshire |team=John Reid & Dominic Parkinson }} ) |image= |weight=98kg |dimensions=0.41 x 1.93 x 1.38m |power=2 x 750W electric motors |weapons=Interchangeable |strengths=Interchangeable weaponry |weaknesses=Unreliable |from=Sawtry in Cambridgeshire |team=Andrew Marchant, David Gamble & Bryan Moss }} Round 1 Hypno-Disc (4) vs Tornado (12) Tornado went on the attack immediately and rammed into Hypno-Disc, before pushing it into the CPZ, but neither house robot came in to attack. Tornado pushed Hypno-Disc across the arena again, this time ramming it continuously into the arena wall. Hypno-Disc escaped and Dead Metal came in to attack Tornado, but Tornado quickly pursued its opponent and rammed it into the wall again and again. Tornado then activated the pit release button and Hypno-Disc launched an attack, but caused no significant damage to Tornado's outer shell. Tornado tried many times to push Hypno-Disc into the pit, with both robots going perilously close to the edge on two separate occasions. Tornado spent the rest of the battle slamming Hypno-Disc into the arena walls until cease was called with both robots still mobile, and the judges went for Tornado. Winner: Tornado Bigger Brother (2) vs Dominator 2 (6) Bigger Brother started cautiously and avoided early attacks from Dominator 2 before getting underneath the front of its opponent and flipping it over. Bigger Brother tried to push Dominator 2 against the arena wall, but righted its opponent, and Dominator 2 came in with an axe attack and pushed Bigger Brother into the CPZ. Bigger Brother quickly escaped and lifted its opponent up a few times, but without managing to flip it over, and Dominator 2 continued to attack with the axe, as Bigger Brother was struggling to get underneath Dominator 2 due to kickiing back on a drive, raising its wedge off the ground. Bigger Brother then went into the CPZ and was picked up and carried around the arena by Sir Killalot, before being dropped upside-down. Bigger Brother self-righted but had clearly lost its mobility, and Sir Killalot picked it up again before cease was called, and the judges went for the more mobile and damaging Dominator 2. Winner: Dominator 2 Spawn Again (10) vs Terrorhurtz Terrorhurtz immediately came in on the attack and caused damage to Spawn Again with the axe. Spawn Again tried to use the flipper but it didn't lift properly and Terrorhurtz was able to smash it back down with its axe. By this point, Spawn Again's bodywork was covered in dents and gashes, and it was pushed into the CPZ and attacked by Dead Metal. By now Spawn Again had clearly been immobilised and it was counted out. Finally Spawn Again was picked up Mr Psycho and pushed into the pit by Dead Metal. Winner: Terrorhurtz Losers Melee Bigger Brother (2) vs Hypno-Disc (4) vs Spawn Again (10) Spawn Again started quickly and tried to get underneath Hypno-Disc, but it was not able to use the flipper and Hypno-Disc was able to attack Spawn Again, causing damage to the outer shell of its opponent. Bigger Brother came in and was attacked by Hypno-Disc, but it easily brushed off the impact, taking no real damage. Then, after another attack on Bigger Brother, Hypno-Disc slammed into the arena wall and immediately broke down, leaving two robots to fight. As Hypno-Disc was paraded around the arena by Sir Killalot, the other two robots had become locked together, but Killalot was able to free them. As Hypno-Disc was counted out, Bigger Brother activated the pit release button, but was immediately flipped against the arena wall by Spawn Again. However, this attack seemed to knock out Spawn Again and Bigger Brother was able to self-right and push Spawn Again into the pit of oblivion. Winner: Bigger Brother Round 2 Dominator 2 (6) vs Tornado (12) The two robots came together and Tornado tried to push its opponent around the arena, but Dominator 2 was able to escape quite easily so instead it went for the pit release button. Tornado then pushed Dominator towards Matilda's CPZ, where both machines hit Matilda's flywheel, sending Dominator into a spin and Tornado flying through the air landing right on the edge of the pit. Dominator tried to come in for another assault on Tornado but drove into the pit, and Tornado advanced to the Grand Final. Winner: Tornado Bigger Brother (2) vs Terrorhurtz The robots came together but Bigger Brother could not get underneath its opponent and Terrorhurtz attacked with its axe several times, before pushing Bigger Brother into the arena wall. This attack looked to have immobilised Bigger Brother and Refbot came in to investigate, but then it suddenly sprung back to life again. Terrorhurtz quickly responded and attacked Bigger Brother again in the CPZ, but both were attacked by Shunt and Sergeant Bash.Terrorhurtz escaped but Bigger Brother had stopped moving again in the CPZ and Terrorhurtz activated the pit release button, as Bigger Brother was counted out. To finish the battle, Bigger Brother was thrown by the floor flipper and pitted by Shunt, leaving Terrorhurtz to go through to the Grand Final. Winner: Terrorhurtz Trivia *This Semi-Final marked the only time in which Hypno-Disc failed to qualify for the Grand Final. *This was the first Semi-Final in which the two highest Seeds in the Semi-Final failed to make the Grand Final. In fact, of all five seeds present, the lowest progressed to the Grand Final, along with the only unseeded robot; with the exception of the Losers' Melee, every battle was won by the machine that was seeded lower or not seeded at all. * The Losers' Melee of this Semi-Final was technically the only time that Spawn Again defeated another seeded machine (let alone one seeded higher) by taking out Hypno-Disc, although it did not win the battle. *In this Semi-Final (If one doesn't count Terrorhurtz and Dominator 2), 3 robots returned to Series 7, and 3 robots didn't return, this also happened with the other Semi-Final of Series 6. *An editing error during the Losers' Melee showed Mr. Psycho and Sir Killalot in the same CPZ. Category:The Sixth Wars Category:Episodes containing the Series Champion